The Storm
by HetaliaBelarus
Summary: A different way to have fun durning a thunderstorm. Romano x Reader. Rated T. REVIEW?


**So, I got this idea during a thunderstorm, enjoy and review please.**

**The Storm**

You had woke up to your cellphone going off in the morning. You searched the nightstand for your phone, not wanting to open your eyes. Eventually, you found it, picking it up and pressing it to your ear, saying 'hello', in a tired voice. "Ciao, _. Would you like to come over today~?" Italy said cheerfully into the phone. Although you were planning on staying home and relaxing today, you agreed and hung up to get ready.

You climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. Then you went to take a shower. After that, you dug through your closet to find something nice to wear. Of course Italy was your best friend and has seen you at your worst, but you wanted to look good in hopes of seeing his brother, Romano.

You had a crush on Romano ever since the first time you saw him. He was out in a field, picking tomatoes while you were on a walk. You walked over to him and looked at him hard at work. Apparently you had scared him because when he turned around, his face turned as red as the tomato he was holding and he began yelling at you. You offered to help him, and although he refused, you still got down on your knees and started picking tomatoes. The two of you worked in silence until Romano's brother came and introduced himself. "Ciao~! I'm Italy! And this is my brother, Romano!" You responded by saying your name and smiling at them. Italy smiled back while Romano just pouted. You all stood there silent for a while before you said goodbye and left. Ever since then, you thought Romano was adorable and your feelings really started to grow for him.

Finally, you decided on what to wear. You put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a slim-fitting black top. You decided to wear a white sweater over it just in case you got cold. You slipped on your favorite black ballet flats and went to do your hair and make-up. Your make-up was done just right to compliment your (e/c) eyes and your hair was done right to compliment your face shape. You spritzed on your perfume, that you knew Romano liked because of Italy and took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

When you got to Italy's, you lightly knocked on the door, stepping away to wait. You heard Italy yelling to his brother and then Romano answered the door. "Ciao." He said, leaning against the door frame, looking everywhere besides at you.

"Hi, Romano." You smiled at him. Just as you spoke, a loud crack of thunder sounded and it began to rain heavily. Romano quickly stepped aside, allowing you in. You stepped inside and wiped your wet hands on your jeans. Romano stood there staring at you for a moment until Italy came running up to you from the kitchen, pulling you into a hug. He quickly released saying, "Ew, _, you're all wet!"

Romano responded by yelling, "Of course she's wet, it's raining!" Italy looked outside then walked back into the kitchen, talking about making pasta. Romano pushed past you, his shoulder rubbing against yours, making you blush lightly.

You walked into the kitchen, seeing Romano in the living room eating a tomato. You hopped up on the kitchen counter, chatting with Italy as he cooked the sauce. Although you were trying to focus only on Italy, you could see out of the corner of your eye that a pouty Romano was staring at you. "Oh, _, we're all out of pasta! I'll go get more!" Italy yelled, getting his jacket and running out the door.

Now you were all alone with your crush. Romano walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter across from you and crossed his arms. The both of you were silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Romano turned and grabbed a tomato out of a basket and tossed it to you. You quickly caught it, looking at him and said a quiet thank you.

Romano stared at you and finally said, "You going to eat it or not?"

You quickly answered, "Oh, um, yes." And bit into the juicy, red fruit. Romano stood up, moving closer to you, which made your stomach flip. Some tomato juice ran down your chin and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, licking it off of his finger. You stared at him, blushing deeply until lightning struck and the power went out.

You jumped and shrieked, dropping the tomato. This made you blush even more out of embarrassment, the power being out disguising it in the dark. Romano sighed and hopped off of the counter, "I'll be right back." He left and soon came back with a few candles, setting them around you.

You looked at him, blushing at how cute he looked cleaning up the tomato. Soon though, you apologized, "I'm really sorry… I just got scared."

"It's fine." He responded, throwing away the mess. You hopped off of the counter, hugging your sweater closer to you as you were cold. He looked up at you, "Your cold?" You nodded and he took your hand, pulling you close to him.

"Uh…Romano, what are you doing?" You asked, blushing madly. He turned away, thinking you didn't like it and mumbled to himself. You saw his reaction, which only made you think he was cuter and took his hand which made him look at you.

"I was only trying to warm you." He mumbled.

"I know… I never said I didn't like it…" You smirked, pulling him into a hug. He was shocked at first but hugged back. You moved your hands up to play with his hair and you whispered in his ear, "You know, I love you, Romano…." As you played with his hair, you accidently rubbed his curl.

He picked you up and set you on the counter and whispered, "Ti amo troppo, _." He kissed you sweetly yet passionately on the lips, licking and lightly biting on your lower lip, asking for entrance. You gladly granted him access dancing with your tongues. You smirked into the kiss, tugging gently on his curl and earning a low growl-like moan from him. He ran his fingers lightly up and under your sweater, managing to get it off of you. Then he began to kiss along your jawline, making you blush harder.

_Was this really happening? Were you really making out with the love of your life? Yes, you were. And you both seemed to be loving it._

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Just as you were about to take each other's shirts off, the power came back on and Italy walked in the door. You and Romano quickly composed yourselves and stepped away from each other.

Italy walked into the kitchen and asked you both why you were blushing so deeply. You both quickly answered a 'nothing'. And Italy shrugged, going over to start cooking. Italy asked you if you wanted to stay for dinner and because you wanted to spend more time with Romano, you eagerly said yes.

You sat across from Romano and both of you were silent while Italy talked through the whole meal. During the meal, you felt something hit your foot so you looked under the table to see Romano started a game of footsie. You grinned and happily played back.

When dinner was over, you, Italy, and Romano decided to watch a movie. You sat in between them, although you sat more towards Romano. When Italy went to go to the bathroom, you quickly moved closer to Romano and he wrapped his arm around you, kissing you sweetly on the lips. When Italy came back, you had fallen asleep and he had just stared at Romano in question. Soon, he finally understood and left you two alone.

You woke up in the middle of the night to loud rain and a peacefully sleeping Romano. A streak of lightning and thunder came and you jumped slightly before kissing him on the cheek and digging your face in the crook of his neck and falling back to sleep.

**So, yeah. It has a lot of fluff. But I like fluff, especially with Romano. Hope you liked it. Review please?**


End file.
